Concepts Of The Fool
by aZn-DiViN3-bLeU
Summary: It seems like an usual day in Feudal Japan. Inuyasha ticks off Kagome, making her choose to go back to her own time. But little does Inuyasha know that it was the eve of April Fools. What is Kagome going to do to Inuyasha? Things are going to get sticky!
1. Don't Mess With Fire

GiGi - I'm back…. Again!!!!!! Well since it is the day after April 1st…. aKa After April Fools Day. I was going to post this up on the first…. But I got sidetracked and just didn't finish in time…. Sorry! Anyways I decided to write this new not a one-shot fic! And its not one of my usual holiday humor fics either…. It's just a plain old humor fic! ^^;

Sango - Oh joy….

Miroku - Joy is right, Sango dear! I'm so glad I get to see you again!

Sango - Help…. Me….

Inuyasha - Feh!

Kagome - ¬.¬ Oh boy…. This is gonna be one loooonnngggggg chapter….

_~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ _

****

Concepts of the Fool

Chapter 1

Don't Mess With Fire

__

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"Kagome! Get back here, wench!" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome shot daggers at the hanyou as she continued to stomp away towards the Bone Eater's Well.

"Doesn't he know when to shut up? First he 'bumps' into me, making me fall over, then he trips me and now he calls me a wench? Argh! I can't stand that stuck up, obnoxious jerk!" Kagome cursed under her breath.

"Stupid! Give me back the jewel shards at least!"

Kagome just ignored the yelling in the background as she jumped down the well. "Kagome! Not stupid!" she muttered.

__

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"I'm home!" Kagome called out the instant she opened the door to her house. 

"Hello dear!" her mom called out as she slipped past the door. "I'm just going to get a few groceries but I'll be happy to get you a bath right after I get home!"

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Thanks Mom…. I appreciate it."

__

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"Ahhhh…. This is the life…." Kagome sighed as she leaned her head on the bathtub. As she reached for the soap, a huge beetle floated up to the surface of the water.

"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as she jumped up from the water and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself.

The door burst open and her little brother, Sota, started laughing at her. "Hahahahahahahaha! Happy March 31st! Almost April Fools! Your face! It looks so funny!"

Kagome gave her brother a death glare. "You have 3 seconds to get out or else you will never live to see another 'Almost April 1st.'"

Sota gulped and raced out of the bathroom, to his bedroom and slammed the door. Kagome was positive that she even heard him lock his door.

"Twerp…." She muttered as she flung the plastic beetle into the trash bin next to her. "Now, back to my bath…." She smiled.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"Almost April Fools!" Sota chirped as Kagome sat on a whoopie cushion at dinner.

Kagome gave her little brother a dry look before continuing her dinner. But not before throwing the whoopie cushion at the prankster.

__

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"Almost April Fools!" Sota called out from his bedroomwhen he heard a satisifed yelp from Kagome's room.

Kagome, had yelped when she had slipped her fuzzy slippers on, finding a slimy sensation in them instead of their usual fuzzyness. She quickly kicked off the slippers to find gummy worms stuffed in them.

"You better not have tried to prank me anymore!" Kagoem threatned her brother as she threw the gummy worms all over him and his room.

"Ummmm…. Then you better not get into bed-…." Sota started.

"Eek! Sota!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as she started to slide into bed, finding it had been short sheeted. "You're gonna pay for that!!!!!!!"

__

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

That night, as Kagome was about to go to sleep, she remembered what Inuyasha had did to her that day.

"Hmmmmm…. Time for me to do some off my own pranking…." She schemed as she crept into Sota's room to 'borrow' the necessary equipment for her revenge.

__

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" The alarm clock rang in the early morning. "Perfect." Thought a very sleepy Kagome. She had already told her mother that she would be leaving earlier than usual, so she was ready. "Inuyasha is never going to know what hit him…."

After grabbing a little breakfast, Kagome set out towards the well. But not before doodling on Sota's face. It was amazing how he was such a heavy sleeper. "You'd think the marker fumes would get to him but no." Kagome chuckled.

As she slid down the side of the well, she smirked. "This was going to be a fun day…." She laughed as the bright purple light engulfed her body and the bottom of the well.

__

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Perfect." Kagome whispered as she crept into the hut. They were all sound asleep. As she crept back out to set up the traps, Shippo walked out of the hut. "Kagome?" he muttered and rubbed his eyes, as the kitsue was still very sleepy.

"Shhhhh…. Go back to sleep, Shippo." Kagome whispered. "I just need to set up a few things before everyone wakes up."

Suddenly, Shippo was awake. "I want to help!" he cheered on quietly.

Kagome nodded as she started to explain the whole reason of April Fools Day.

"Um…. so…. On the first of the fourth month… called April…. We play tricks on each other for fun?" Shippo asked to make sure he understood.

Kagome nodded once again.

"Ok… let the trapping begin!" Shippo smiled.

__

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

GiGi - Well…. So much for a cliffie…. Well those are evil anyways…. Rite? Rite? Anyways! First chapter done! Slightly short I know…. But I decided to split this story into two…. Cuz…. 

Inuyasha - She hasn't finished the second part yet…. That's why!

GiGi - Grrrrrrrr….. you weren't supposed to tell!

Inuyasha - Feh…. Well I did! What you going to do about it?

GiGi - =) Well….

Inuyasha - O___O You can get really scary sometimes you know….

GiGi - =) I know! Fear the unibrow? _(A/N: No I don't really have a unibrow!)_

Kagome - ¬.¬; Ummmm…. review?


	2. Pranked

GiGi - Sorry I didn't update sooner…. But I was writing new chapters for my other fics! Also big thanks to all my reviewers! Big leftover chocolate Easter eggs for you all!!!!!!! ^____^

Oh, someone asked what short sheeting your bed meant…. And it means to fold in your sheets so your feet will only get halfway onto the bed.

^^; Well…. It's something like that…. I think? I've never short sheeted nobody's bed before…. So I have no idea…. XD

__

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Concepts of the Fool

Chapter 2

Pranked

__

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"There! That's the last one!" Shippo cried out in delight as Kagome and him set up traps for this 'April Fool's Day' that Kagome had taught him.

Kagome smiled as she put on the finishing touches. "Perfect!"

__

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Since Kagome had informed Sango and Miroku about the traps, that made sure that Inuyasha would be the only victim.

"Inuyasha! Wake up! It's breakfast time!" Kagome called out to Inuyasha who was starting to wake up. 

Inuyasha sat up groggily as Kagome's voice rang into his ears. "Wench came back, after all…." He smiled…. It was just too fun to annoy Kagome…. C'mon! She was so easy to annoy, after all!

As he started out the door, he yelped. Everything had gone black. And even worse…. Wet!

Had someone attacked him and cut off his head or something? No…. That didn't make any sense.

Inuyasha cautiously reached up to touch his head, hoping it was still there.

But instead of skin, his fingertips touched smooth metal. Frowning and growling, he rapped the material with his claws. 

__

Klung-g-g-g-g!

"Owwww!" Inuyasha grumbled in pain as he felt the vibrations from the metal. "Okay…. Don't do that again!" he told himself.

Slowly, bracing for any sudden attacks, he slid off the metal thing and held it in front of himself.

It was a bucket like object. However, it was all metal, unlike ours that are wooden. But then again…. Kagome had brought many new things from her time to try to benefit the village. 

"Ewwwww!" he winced as he cautiously touched the liquid.

__

And that's when he smelled it. Sticky sweetness…. Coming from himself!

It didn't burn…. Or blister the skin…. It did nothing. It seemed harmless…. So he licked it. It didn't taste all that bad. A little fruity but mostly sugary. He gave his hand a few more licks before stomping over to everyone else.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled as he stomped towards her.

She couldn't help it…. He looked ridiculous! She burst out laughing at the sight of a wet and pink Inuyasha. The liquid that was red had turned his silver hair pink!

"Hahahahaha!" Shippo laughed so hard, he fell off the log he had been sitting on.

"You!" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw Shippo fall off the log. A clear sign that Shippo had been the prankster! _Right? _

Kagome started to get up to save the kitsue but thought against it. If she gave herself away now, she would never be able to prank him more. She pressed a finger to her lips, indicating to Shippo to play along.

__

Easy for her to say…. 

After Inuyasha finished 'beating the living daylights' out of Shippo, he ran off for a bath in hopes to wash out the dreadful liquid.

But not before, two hidden cameras, Kagome had set up in the trees, shot a few pictures of a very cranky hanyou who thought the flashing lights were demon signs. So obviously, he jumped out and swiped the leaves with his claws. Instead of demon though, he clawed through an enormous sack of cow manure that poured out right on him!

"Argh!!!!!!" Inuyasha's growls could be heard from a 10-mile radius. 

A few more flashing lights appeared, but Inuyasha didn't see them due to the sac on his head. He tore it off and tried to wipe off all the manure on his skin. Even though this product was around in Kagome's time (she often complained about it being a fertilizer, she had to spread in the garden), even Inuyasha knew what it was. Poop wasn't that modern of an invention after all. It had been around for a while.

Snickering could be heard behind him, so Inuyasha whirled around and glared at the bystanders. _It couldn't have been Shippo…. Nooooo…. That squirt was much too short to reach that high of a tree. Even his other appearances wouldn't have helped. Kagome…. She wouldn't do that to me…. Would she?_

Thoughts like, "Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me." ran through Kagome's mind as Inuyasha's golden eyes met up with Kagome's brown ones. She gave a nervous smile and crossed her fingers behind her back. 

Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed as he tried to stare down the girl, but she gave no resistance to his gaze. He "hmpf"ed and leaped onto a pathway of rocks planning to jump into the lake but not before slipping on some motor oil that Kagome had carefully slicked on the tops of wet rocks.

"Argh!!!!!" he yelped as he slid in the lake face first.

Kagome and Shippo glanced at each other before falling into hysterics. Kagome even snorted!

"Grrrrrrrrr!" Inuyasha growled as he stumbled out of the lake. He shook himself dry, the water spraying Kagome and Shippo who were still in a laughing fit.

"Hey!" Kagome squealed as clung to her now damp hair. She grabbed a yellow plastic comb out of her backpack and started to comb out her hair. "Was that really necessary Inuyasha?" she pouted.

Inuyasha smirked. _If he had to suffer, then she would too…._

What else could he do? Kill Shippo for laughing at him? Sure, it was tempting, but Kagome would never allow him too….

"Kagome! Hey!" A new voice pierced the air as a gust of wind blew past them.

"Koga! Hi!" Kagome smiled.

"Koga? Koga? What was he doing here?" Inuyasha growled. _I bet he did all this to me! I just know it!_

"Oi, Muttface…." Koga sneered. "S'bout time you took a bath…."

"Flea bitten wolf!" Inuyasha slurred. 

"Dog turd!" Koga shot back.

"Mangy wolf!"

"Imbecile!"

"Half-wit!"

"Fang head!"

"You have fangs too, you know! Idiot!" Inuyasha stated.

"Oh yeah? Well…. You're…. Yours are uglier!" Koga spat out with a triumph smirk spreading on his face. His overconfidence had the better of him.

Inuyasha growled as he attempted to strangle Koga. 

Kagome watched back and forth as the two demons kept insulting each other. It was actually quite entertaining. "Forget MTV, this is entertaining enough." Kagome joked as she sat down on the grass, with her legs sprawled out. Shippo followed. "MTV? What's that?" he asked.

"Never mind, Shippo. Never mind." Kagome sighed as she watched the two stubborn dolts, insult each other. "With fools like these, who needs a April Fools Day?"

GiGi - Hmmmmmm…. Will Inuyasha ever learn the truth about the real prankster? Will Koga and him learn more insults to use against each other? Will I be able to come up with any more pranks? Find out on the (if I ever get around to writing it) next chapter of Concepts Of The Fool!!!!

Kagome - There's another chapter???????

GiGi - Maaaayyyyybbbbeeeee…. That is if I um…. hehehe? Think of a better ending?

Inuyasha - ¬.¬ Who DID put that cow shit on me?

Kagome - Ummmmm…. Myoga! ^^;

GiGi - =D Really? Cuz I thought it was-…. *gets tackled by Kagome*

Inuyasha - =O WHO?!?!?!?

GiGi - XP Wow…. Look at all them pwetty birdies! @.@ Ewwie…. Did it just poop on me?

Kagome - Hehe? Just review? ^^;;;;


End file.
